Sticks with a head of a cosmetic product have been on the market for a long time, and usually in one package a number of sticks are said together. A package for such sticks is described in the U.S. Pat. No. 2,775,247.
A principal object of this invention is to provide a package which can contain a number of sticks having thereon one cosmetic product or a combination of a number of cosmetic products and which is so economic to manufacture that the cost is very low compared to the cost of the sticks. A further object of the invention is to provide a package for sticks with a cosmetic head which can be carried in a lady's handbag without the cosmetic heads of the sticks being damaged. A still further object of the invention is to provide such a package which has small dimensions and which is light in weight.